Increases in well complexity and associated challenges, especially extended reach wells in hydrocarbon fields (for example, carbonate reservoirs), have led to more complicated well stimulation treatments, for example, matrix acidizing, to increase production of hydrocarbons (for example, petroleum and natural gas). Challenges that consistently arise with planned and performed stimulation treatments include, for example, how to qualitatively evaluate near-wellbore horizontal/vertical permeability and zonal coverage of a well section before and after a stimulation treatment.